Europeean Lifestyle
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: Don't hate me, but this is Memily. Mike is gone to europe for 2 months and a miserable Emily longs his return back home.


**Disclaimer: Okay, here's my theory. On Fanfiction, I'm jemily AND memily, and on the show, I'm just memily. Jemilys, please don't hate me. Memily's getting pretty darn cute!**

**Okay, here is a memily one-shot. The storyline is Emily and mike have been dating for 5 months, but Mike had to leave to Europe for something, and he's been gone for 2 month now.**

The rangers were all having a good time and just being with eachother, or almost everyone. Emily wasn't having a good time. She hasn't smiled once since Mike left. She just closed herself up ever since. Suddenly, ji came in with the mail.

"Let's see…oh! Emily, you have mail!" ji said handing it to Emily.

Emily took the mail and suddenly a big smile stretched across her face, which surprised everyone. "it's from mike!" emily exclaimed, ripping the letter open. She quickly opened the letter and read it outloud. "It says:

_Hey Emily!_

_How is everything? You have no idea how much I miss you right now. When I first came here, I was so lost that I had to look at a picture of you every second to calm myself down. I'm sorta getting used to this Europeean lifestyle thing, but I'd rather be back home with you. Sorry if this is my first letter to you ever since I left, I hope you're not worried because I'm just fine. I hope you haven't been miserable while I've been gone, because you know I wouldn't want that. Anyway, I have the most amazing news! You know how I told you I'd be gone for 3 months? Yeah well, now I'm coming home in 2 days! I couldn't be away from you for 3 months, I'd miss you too much! Heck, I always get emotional when I think of you, so could you imagine how emotional I am just writing this letter? Anyway, by the time you get this, it'll only be a day before I'm back home, so by the time you get this, I'll already be on the plane back. Don't worry about picking me up, I'll take a taxi, so I better not see you at the airport, Em! Anyway, I'm kinda on the verge of tears right now since I'm thinking of you, so I think it's time I conclude this letter. _

_See you very soon, baby!_

_I LOVE YOU 3_

_Love,_

_Mike. "_

When emily finished reading the letter outloud, she had tears of joy going down her face already. The rangers were all gathered around emily with smiled on their faces, happy to have Mike coming back, but also happy to have the old Emily back. You know, the one who isn't miserable for 2 months.

"I can't believe this! He's coming back home!" emily exclaimed, fresh new tears forming in her eyes.

"this is going to be great! I can cook a welcome back dinner!" Mia said, happy. Everyone's face fell when they heard her say this.

"Uh, that's okay Mia, we'll just pick up a pizza. After all, it's Mike's favourite!" Kevin told Mia.

"Oh, okay!" Mia said, oblivious to the fact no one liked her cooking.

"I can't wait to have him back." Emily whispered.

_The next day…_

The rangers were all watching as Emily paced back and forth, looking at the door every five seconds in the common room. She was wearing a yellow sundress, Mike's favourite dress. Today he was coming back home, and she wanted to impress him.

"How long do you think she's going to keep this up?" Jayden whispered over to Antonio.

"I don't know, but hopefully not much longer. Anymore of this, and she'll create a whole in the ground." Antonio whispered back.

"Emily don't worry, Mike's supposed to be here any second now." Mia said, trying to calm Emily down.

Right when Emily was about to respond, she heard a noise coming from the front door. In a flash, she took off racing to reveal Mike closing the front door. Mike then turned and noticed Emily standing there and the biggest smile spread across his face as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Mike, you're back! I've missed you so much!" emily said once he put her down.

"I missed you too, Emily. Did you get my letter?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, and it was really sweet. I loved it." Emily smiled as they leaned in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, the others came and all greeted Mike.

Suddenly, Mike sniffed the air.

"I-is that Pizza I smell? A pepperonni pizza?" Mike said.

"yup, got it just for you." Kevin smiled.

"Why are we still standing here then? The pizza awaits us!" mike said as he took Emily's arm and raced to the kitchen, the others laughing, following them.

"Good ol' Mike." Kevin chuckled.

**MEMILYY!WOOO! sorry jemilys, I'm still a big jemily shipper, but memily is cute too, I mean, ya gotta admit in the show they have chemistry. P.S. ya can't murder me for this because I'm a girl and you can't hit a girl so ha-ha. Please don't hate me**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, MEMILY IS OURS. (Heh-heh)**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


End file.
